Heaven or hell, it is all in the perspective!
by EuphoricAssasin
Summary: With those bright, shining ruby eyes and soft white hair, Shion looks more like a beautiful doll than a man. And he's not the only one that notices. Nezumi isn't gentle, or romantic, but even he knows, Princesses purity is rare and necessary to the new world . As long as they are together, he will protect Shion.


_**Hey guys as always, I don't own No.6 or an of it's characters. Net even the beautiful, squishy adorable Shion 3**_

It was a brilliant, white winter day. The sort of day that made the whole world look pure, whitewashing all the imperfections away from even the West Block. The air was cold, the wind softly blowing and his cheeks were red. Almost as red as his eyes, and as the soft white hair brushed against his softly blushed face, Nezumi thought he may be gazing at his own personal hell.

A strange thought you say? Such beauty and innocence wasn't meant for this world. West block was full of strange and crass people. Even the beautiful visage ones, like himself, were cold and dangerous.

Deadly, they were at home in the slums. The depravity was their playground, blood their favorite paint.

Shion, was the breath of fresh air Nezumi didn't know he needed.

He was abruptly pulled out of his musings by a crashing sound, he heard a sharp gasp, a quick apology then a stream of cuss words. 'Shion' he thought darkly.

What had the idiot done this time? Quickly looking up, he saw his white haired friend forcefully being dragged up of the ground. He never realized how small Shion truly was, but his small frame next to the angry man looked tiny. He was apologizing profusely, and strangest of all, sincerely. The man noticing this, began to calm down.

Nezumi stayed back and continued watching cautiously, 'Princess needs to learn to take care of himself. I won't be here forever' The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. He pushed reality away for a bit longer.

"'Ey kid 'ya be really pretty, like a 'lil doll. Are 'ya sure you be a male? Wer'e ya get that white hair doly? 'ar ya eyes red?" With these words the man pulled Shion even closer, peering into his Ruby eyes.

Nezumi suddenly wasn't such a fan of this mans face so close to his Shion. Wait! His Shion? Those kinds of thoughts were dangerous to him, but he couldn't deny, he wanted to lay a claim on Shion, and he wanted this mans filthy hands off his person.

Stalking forward he grabbed the mans arm, dragging it away from Shion's side. Catching the boy lightly he shoved the mans other arm. The loss of contact from the man holding him up caused Shion to fall against him with all his weight, and it startled him for a moment. Princess was way to skinny. He should weigh at least more than the dogs he cleaned every day. Even as he had the thought he knew it was his own fault, he couldn't feed either of them what they needed. Pressing down the guilt that was starting to make his stomach turn, he addressed the merchant in front of him.

"Aye, Markel, Please refrain from picking up Shion. I know he looks like a tiny girl.." He ignored the huff of protest from Shion and continued " But he is a man, and as such, treat him like one" The merchant let out a huff of laughter.

"'alrite 'alrite, if the boy mean so much to ya, i'll pretect him fer ya! 'lil doly, if ya ever need a place 'ter stay, or somatt to keep ya warm, ya know where ta find me!" With that, the merchant began to whistle and re-set up the product that Shion had knocked over.

Nezumi felt a fury slowly uncoiling in his stomach. If he didn't get away from the man, he would punch him, there was no need to make an enemy based of an accident. He just needed to get him and Shion away! His eyes widened when Princess pushed past him determinedly.

Again apologizing, Shion set about to help the man clean up, earning another heart chuckle from the merchant!

Another wave of irritation washed through Nezumi, and before he thought about it, he grabbed Shion and bodily dragged him through the crowds.

Wide Ruby eyes looked up at him with confusion, while the smaller boy practically jogged to match his own long gate. Irritation with Shion, made Nezumi walk even quicker. He wanted to get the boy home, where no one could touch him, or taint his innocence with innuendos. No one was allowed to... No those thoughts had to stop!

"Nezumi! I bought vegetables to make soup! I made a little extra at Inukashi's today, so I splurged and bought some cabbage. Do you like cabbage ? I love cabbage. My mom and I used to make a soup with it, it was so yummy..." Nezumi felt his stomach and muscles relaxing at the sound of the boy chattering away so happily. His carefree, air-headed personality was what this world needed.

Such purity had to be protected.

For as long as Shion was his, he would protect him with his life.

Arriving to the door of their house, Nezumi pulled out his key and unlocked the door, stepping in before Shion, he turned and blocked the doorway with his body, holding the frame with both of his hands.

"Whaa.." Cutting off Shion's words and confusion, Nezumi quickly leaned down and softly pressed his lips to the other boys. Ruby eyes flew open wider as Nezumi's slipped closed. Leaning farther down, he pressed into Shion's mouth more firmly, when he felt the boy relax, he pulled away slightly, opened his eyes and gazed into the Ruby orbs he loved.

Reaching out from the doorframe, he gently clasped a strand of soft white hair. "Never let anyone else touch you, or your hair"

His voice was low and husky. He wasn't sure where that came from, but his heart soared as Shion's face went a soft pink and he nodded.

With those eyes shining so brightly at him.

He couldn't help it.

He smiled and softly kissed Shion once last time before turning back into the house.

"Get dinner made quickly your highness. I am starving! Also, 'lil doly', take a bath before you cook, you smell like a dog!"

Laughing lightly at the indignant protests filling the room, Nezumi settled into the warmth of their couch, and began to read to Cravat.

Maybe he was living in how own personal heaven.

He supposed it all depended on ones perspective.

END!


End file.
